Just ONE Dance
by xformalDISASTER
Summary: After a mistake causes Taylor McKessie to attend dance classes, she discovers that she has a passion BESIDES solving equations. With Variety Night slowly coming, how far will Taylor go to win just ONE dance with HipHopping Chad? CHAYLOR FIC!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I've been thinking about the idea for the story for a while, but couldn't decide on the right couple to base it on. Then I thought...there's nothing better than a good Ol' Chaylor Fic!**

**Except, don't expect it to be all romantic and lovey-dovey…that's not how I roll :P**

**I'd like to note that this chapter is only a Prologue for the story, to better clarify future chapters.**

**Enough with the Chit-Chat! Enjoy and R&R :D **

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do NOT own High School Musical

...If I DID, Troyella would rule the world, and Ryan/Lucas would be mine :P

-sigh- I can dream, can't I? ;)

* * *

**PROLOGUE: You're Joking, Right?**

"I demand to be transferred into a different class!" I protested sternly.

I knew signing up for a class at a community center would be trouble. I should have known better; why didn't I just earn a few bucks, and learn at a workshop in a professional technology institute? No- I thought, _"__The community center is offering computer science classes cheap; why don't I just go there?__"_ Stupid mistake.

As I stood in front of a desk, a woman sitting opposite-side of me lowered her glasses, "I'm sorry, Ms. McKessie; the only class available under your age bracket is a hip-hop dance class," she said, as she looked at me straight in the eye.

Do I _look_ like I belong in a hip-hop class?! After all, I am Taylor McKessie; Head of the Scholastic Decathlon!

"-I'm sorry, but I paid for a computer science class. I'm not interesting in anything else…" I said politely, while I turned to face the doorway.

As I began to walk away, I quickly heard the woman say bluntly, "All classes are non-refundable."

I quickly spun around to look at her, "Excuse me?"

Yes, I'm well aware that I paid to attend a class at the center, but if I wasn't going to be in the class I wanted, what's the point?

I cleared my throat as I began to walk back to the desk, "-I'm sorry, but I paid to attend a _computer_ class. Not a hip-hop class!"

The woman quickly turned to her laptop, and appeared to be looked through information on the Internet. As she arrived on a certain Web Site, she turned the monitor, so it was facing me.

"-These workshops that the center is holding are being hosted by The National Outreach Program of Science and Art. " she said, factually, As I looked closer at the Web Site, I realized that it was the official site for this program.

As I nodded my head, the woman continued talking, " Unfortunately, because these programs are outside of the center, we must have people pay for admission-"

I'm not stupid; all those technical terms were just another way of saying, _"Ha! You're NOT getting your money back, Hun!_"

Yes, I can get over the fact that I'm not going to be in the class I paid for. And yes, I can also get over the fact that I can't get my money back. But- ME dancing hip-hop?! That's like…Pi equaling **exactly** 3!

Slowly looking at the woman, I sighed, "In other words…I can't get out of this, can I?"

As the woman turned the computer monitor to face her, she nodded her head. I knew it was coming, but I couldn't help but let out a loud groan, disappointed.

As I was about head toward the dreaded hip-hop class, a young twelve year old approached the front desk. My eye, unfortunately, caught sight of the atrocious gold chains around his neck. Turning my head to look at the boy, I stopped dead in my tracks. The only thought running in my head was,_ "Did that boy LOOK in the mirror before leaving his house?!"_

"I'm here for the Hip-Hop Class," were the only words I heard from his mouth.

Now, after the whole Gabriella/Troy/Musical thing, I've grown and learned to be less stereotypical. But as I looked at his enormously baggy clothes, his chains, and his other outrageous attire, I just couldn't stand there and not do anything! I didn't care if he was a genius, or an excellent musician, or ANYTHING! I don't know what came over me, but the next minute, I rushed to the boy and just pulled his pants up to his waist!

"-Don't you have any self-dignity?!" I blurted out, as I finally stormed off. While walking through the center, one thought came into my mind, _"…I've got to get out of this class…_"

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, the chapter's pretty short- but what do expect from a PREVIEW?**


	2. At Least

**Author's Note: Anyways- I'm back (finally) with a new chapter! I am EXTREMELY sorry for the slow update! I've been busy with summer school for all of July, not to mention being sick for the past few weeks.**

**Just to remind you, the first 'chapter' was only the prologue, Meaning this chapter will be the first 'official' chapter! Enjoy, and remember to R&R!**

Disclaimer: I do not own **High School Musical**, or any characters from the movie. If I did, I'd have Zeke bake me a crème brulee as I type.

* * *

**_Chapter One: …At Least _**

"_I've got to get out of…_"

"-This classroom does NOT tolerate these shenanigans!"

I finally snapped out of my daydream, and returned back to Ms. Darbus' classroom. It isn't normal for me to daze off like that…at least- it used to. Quickly looking away from the window, and toward the front of the class, my eyes landed on a familiar basketball player.

"-Ms. Darbus, I can't serve detention!" protested the bushy-haired boy.

"-Excuses, excuses, Mr. Danforth…" Ms. Darbus interrupted, as she handed Chad a pink slip, "-I'll be seeing you in detention."

As Chad took his seat in front of me, I quickly glanced at the clock. 3:05, on the dot. I could wait a few more minutes. At least- I thought I could.

"-Can you stop doing that?" said a familiar voice. I looked forward and spotted his dark brown eyes staring deep into mine. He eyes seemed welcoming, but the tone of his voice sounded irritated.

"Pardon?" was the only word I could let out.

"Your pen…" he responded, as he pointed down at my hand.

As I slowly looked, I noticed that I was tapping my pen onto my desk continuously. I quickly placed my pen onto my desk, and placed my hands on my lap, "…Sorry…" I said, embarrassed. I could feel my face getting red; was I busy daydreaming again? It didn't _seem_ like it.

"No big de-"

The school bell quickly interrupted Chad. Before I could let him finish, I quickly grabbing my backpack and books, I darted out my seat, and was the first person out of the room. All was according to plan; leave class, change into the clothes I was wearing underneath, and head to my dance class. I've been doing the same thing every Wednesday for the past month. I had everything practically mastered by now. At least…I thought I did.

As I turned the corner, I quickly began taking off my light blue sweater, leaving my plain, white t-shirt underneath. That is, until I bumped into someone. Of course- with a sweater over my head, I couldn't see who it was. But, her voice alone gave her 'identity' away.

"Get OFF of me! I just bought this Gucci-"

Lifting the rest of the sweater off my head I came face to face with the Blonde Beast. "Sorry Sharpay," I interrupted her, as I quickly got up.

As I looked at my watch, Sharpay slowly got up as well "No one interrupts-"

It was 3:22 by now. "I'm going to be late!" I interrupted her again as I walked off.

I faintly heard her in the distance say, "…No one interrupts Sharpay Evans! Humph!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I was on a tight schedule- the LAST thing I needed was an encounter with the Ice Princess. I'm not saying the girl is 100 evil…anymore. She's trying to see the 'error of her ways'- it's just taking a while. After all- she has years to cover. It may not seem like it, but she has changed. She's not as, well…**scary**.

Trying to get over my little mishap, I swung the East High front door open, and quickly walked down the stairs. Actually- scratch that; I practically ran. I didn't care how much of a dork I looked like running out of the school; I needed to catch the next bus downtown.

While continuing to sprint, I quickly took off my headband, and used it to tie my hair into a ponytail. Running seemed to help me get back on schedule…at least- I thought so. As I turned my last corner, I quickly saw my bus, and the bus doors about to close. No _way_ was I going to miss this bus, now that I came this close. But how would I stop it? I can't just stand in front of the bus and shout 'Let Me In'…I was desperate, but not crazy.

Before I knew it, I stood in front of the bus. I didn't _remember_ walking there; or maybe I was too deep in thought to notice.

"Kid- are you going to get on?"

Looking up, I noticed that the door was partly opened. As I scanned the door from top to bottom, my eyes landed on my hand on my textbook, which was in-between the bus doors! Did _I_ just do that?

"Kid! I don't got all day!"

Looking up at the bus driver, I quickly nodded my head like a complete loser. As he opened the door, I quickly got on and paid the bus fair. Without looking, I could feel every single eye on that bus on me. I'm sure it was from my little 'textbook' stunt…at least that's what I think.

As I walked to an empty seat at the back of the bus, the thought of what I did became less and less 'dramatic.' Why was I so shocked in the first place? Maybe it was just because I was unaware of what I was doing. Or maybe it was because I would have never thought of doing something like that. At least- the OLD Taylor wouldn't have. The OLD Taylor would have accepted that the bus wouldn't take her, and would have waited for the next bus. The OLD Taylor wouldn't have to change in the hallway. The OLD Taylor wouldn't leave Chad in the middle of his sentence without at least saying 'bye.' It's amazing what a single month could do.

As I finally reached the empty seat, I sat down and lifted my backpack onto the seat beside me. While leaning my head against the window, one thought kept on running through my head. Is becoming 'new Taylor' really worth it? Slowly thinking about my first day of dance class, I knew the answer was yes.

* * *

**Author's Note: I wanted Taylor to have a flashback of her first dance class, but I decided to save it for my next chapter! Stay Tuned, My Fellow Readers!**


End file.
